Alguien como tú
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Piers decide renunciar a la B.S.A.A por el riesgo que posee y por haber tenido una relación fugaz con su capitán quien jugó de la peor forma con sus sentimientos. Pero él vuelve a verlo en aquél bar donde le dedica una canción que describe perfectamente sus sentimientos luego de haberse separado el uno del otro. [One-Shot]


Pasó el tiempo, yo estaba mejor y el virus pudo ser exterminado de mi cuerpo pero con unas cicatrices horrendas que estaban tatuadas en mis brazos. Abandoné los cuarteles y entregué mi chapa de identificación. Creo que era lo mejor para mí y para mi familia. No quería ver nuevamente a mamá y papá llorando por mi muerte. Sería mejor mantenerme alejado del peligro. Me han dicho que tengo buena voz y por eso trato de sacarle provecho a veces como cuando voy a bares cercanos a recitar algunas canciones. Especialmente una que canto bastante seguido: "Someone like you".

Su letra es la que tanto me identifica. Es como si fuese escrita para mí por una relación pasada. Algo que jamás dejé de sentir desde el principio de esa relación fugaz hasta ahora. Pero debo dejar de pensar en eso si no quiero estallar en llanto. Fue lindo mientras duró pero él sigue en mí. Lo tengo tan dentro de mí como mi propio corazón. Siempre me digo que ya pasó para engañar a mi mente pero mi corazón sigue latiendo por el mismo motivo.

Esa misma noche me tocaba ir tarde a un bar para animar el ambiente. _"Perfecto"_ pensé cuando recibí la noticia. Me alegraba que haya personas que les guste mi canto y mi forma de interpretar cada canción.

Ya era la hora que debía visitar el lugar, salí caminando tranquilo, arreglado y abrigado por el aire fresco que cuajaba mi piel. Llegué al lugar, era el típico bar costoso de la ciudad. Algo que no me imaginé. Ni apenas entré ya tenía decidido la canción que brindaría. Sólo esperaba que el público la sientan tan suya como yo lo hago a veces. Que sientan la letra y cada palabra que vaya a expulsar mi boca.

Estaba nervioso, no lo niego pero debía relajarme si no quería que salga un fiasco y la gente no quisiera escucharme jamás.

–Ya es la hora– Dijo el presentador abriendo sin permiso la puerta del camerino donde estaba alojado. Respiré hondo y crucé los dedos rogando que saliera tal como lo había pensado. Subí, las luces me daban de lleno por lo que pedí que las bajara para no encandilarme los ojos. Cuando la vista fue limpiada de rastros luminosos, pude distinguir alguien familiar. Un hombre que antes había visto; Chris. Entré en nervios nuevamente pero me hice la idea de que no le importaría y se iría. Pero no fue así, se quedó ahí sentado junto a Jill, su actual esposa por lo que he escuchado tiempo antes de renunciar a la B.S.A.A. Tomé aire y lo exhalé lentamente para comenzar a hablar.

–Buenas noches–Comencé con un saludo amable acompañado de una sonrisa tímida y el presentador dijo mi nombre desde el micrófono que sostenía. _"Denle un aplauso a Piers que esta noche viene a brindarnos una noche de canciones sin igual"_ fue lo que escuché antes de que las luces se apagaran, los aplausos inundaran mis oídos con su estruendoso sonido y quedara sólo una lámpara apuntándome con una luz tenue. Aclaré la garganta cuando la pieza de melodía en el piano que pedí comenzó a sonar. Era tranquila, relajante y justamente la que tanto adoraba.

 _"_ _I heard that your settled down,_

 _That you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true,_

 _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you"_

Comencé con voz suave, calmo y mirando al punto donde Chris estaba. Él parecía bastante interesado en la canción por lo que apoyó su codo sobre la mesa para usar su mano como soporte para su mentón y así mirarme e intimidarme con la mirada. Cambié el punto de vista para no desesperarme y entrar en nervios pero ya era tarde. Temblaba y se notaba en mi voz.

 _"_ _Old friend, why are you so shy?_

 _It ain't like you to hold back_

 _Or hide from the lie._

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me, it isn't over"_

Fue en vano, no pude contenerme al cantar el último verso mirándolo. Él captó el mensaje y me dedicó una sonrisa como de tristeza y pena. Mi voz comenzaba a temblar, mis ojos se me humedecían al recordar mis momentos con él y la canción empeoraba mi estado.

 _"_ _Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_ _I wish nothing but the best for you too_ _Don't forget me, I beg_ _I remember you said:_ _"_ _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Mi alma se corrompía acorde seguía pronunciando cada palabra partera de mis penas y dolores vividos anteriormente. Era una tortura llevada a cabo por mí mismo y se notaba a simple vista que estaba sufriendo. _"Sólo un poco más, Piers"_ me dije para mis adentros dándonme ánimos para continuar.

 _"_ _Nothing compares, no worries or cares_

 _Regrets and mistakes they're memories made_

 _Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

 _Nevermind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you_

 _Don't forget me…"_

Fue suficiente, ya no quería seguir y había roto en llanto. Empujé el soporte del micrófono y giré hacia la puerta que daba detrás del escenario. La gente se quejaba por el ruido que produjo el micrófono mientras que yo estaba destruido al otro lado. Llorando como un día lluvioso decidido a rendirme de ese amor que no merecía. La gente aplaudía y no entendí por qué hasta que el presentador dijo que fue una magnífica actuación.

–No fue una actuación, imbécil–Susurré molesto. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado y para rematar inventaba una excusa para la mierda de canto que di. Si tan sólo supieran lo que sentía cuando cantaba y cuando él me miraba. Era algo inexplicable, como el primer día que lo conocí. Alegría que desbordaba mi ser y entusiasmo, algo que perdí cuando él se marchó con otra persona porque estaba enamorado de ella. Al menos que no me haya hecho ilusión cuando asentó una relación conmigo porque duró tan poco que sentí que no me era suficiente. Si realmente estaba enamorado de mí jamás me hubiese dejado por otra persona pero no importa. Ya no importa, ya encontraré alguien como tú, Chris. Debo dejar de vivir de tu sombra y quererme un poco como para dejarte ir. No te deseo nada más que lo mejor y te ruego que no me olvides. Yo nunca lo hice.


End file.
